


Void spawn

by disaster_top



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kai'sa's symbiote is a little shit, Minor Character Death, Slow Burnish, Spiderman AU, ahri lives for it, basically kai'sa's symbiotes is venom, but not major ones, but thats up to interpretation, but what else is new, eve is just tired, kai'sa is kind of written as neurodivergent, kai'sa is too flustered for her own good, kind of, no beta we die like men, some spiderman characters may appear, wrote this on impulse haha, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: Kai'sa was already dealing with being unpopular at school and the fact that she was harboring a giant crush on her (ex?)best friendThe last thing she needed was to be attached to what was essentially an excitable dog and become a vigilante but hey when did she ever get a say in anything?
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 140





	1. Is a normal day too much to ask for?

"Kai'sa! Honey, it's already past 8 am. Do you want to be late for school?"

Kai'sa groaned as she heard her father's voice ring out from downstairs. She lifted her head from her pillow just enough to see her alarm clock. Upon seeing that it read 8:12 am she quickly jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over the clothes scattered on the floor.

"Shit, shit." Kai'sa chanted to herself as she threw on an outfit, grabbing her pre-packed bag, thank god for that, and raced down the stairs. Kai'sa rushed into the kitchen, grabbing an orange before placing a light kiss on her father's cheek. "Hi dad, bye dad!"

Kassadin hummed. "Have fun Kai'sa, and don't forget to be safe. when you go to the lab today okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be careful but I have to go right now so bye," Kai'sa mumbled as she ran out the door.

Kai'sa grabbed her bike out of the garage and quickly mounted the bike, pedaling slowly as she veered onto the street. Thankfully most people weren't driving on the road at this time so Kai'sa was able to take up a whole lane to herself, that was at least until a car decided to randomly swerve towards her and caused her wheel to impact with the sidewalk harshly.

"Ugh." Kai'sa as she fell onto the hard sidewalk. She rubbed her hurt arm and looked up as the car that had hit her stopped near her. her eyebrows furrowed when she recognized the person in the car.

"Hey loser, had a nice trip?" Flash let out mockingly.

Kai'sa rolled her eyes. "Unoriginal but okay."

Flash ignored her comment and drove off, laughing loudly as he went. Kai'sa leaned down and pushed her bike up, it wasn't broken, thank god, so she hopped back on and pedaled the rest of the way to school.

She left her bike secured on one of the bike racks in front of the school before entering. Kai'sa immediately headed towards her locker, frowning when she saw the usual crude sharpie designs on it. She shrugged it off and went to getting her materials.

Kai’sa had never really been popular if she was being honest.

She was more like the kid hiding in the back of the class, the kid sitting alone at lunch, or better yet, the bullied kid.

Lucky for her she just so happened to be all three actually.

It was an unfortunate situation if she was being honest cause at first look, she could almost pass off as intimidating. Almost being the keyword.

She was tall, which usually would scare people off but she was also lanky and awkward and that painted her as an easy target, especially in a town where everyone knew everyone.

Just her luck.

There was one person who didn’t treat her that badly though, and that was Ahri.

Kai’sa used to hang out with her more before they started high school at least. She held no particular resentment towards Ahri if she was being honest, it wasn’t like the girl had excessively tried to stay away from Kai’sa. That particular fact had been done by Kai’sa herself.

In Kai’sa’s defense, she had developed a crush on Ahri and it wasn’t like she could keep being friends with Ahri while harboring a crush on her. Right?

Regardless, they ended up falling apart a little but that never stopped Ahri from talking to Kai’sa whenever she had a chance.

And apparently one of those chances had presented itself as Kai’sa had just shut her locker door and come face to face with Ahri’s beaming face.

“Hey Kai Kai! How’s your day been?” Ahri asked happily to which Kai’sa cleared her throat and averted her gaze.

“Uh, hey Ahri. I guess my day has been fine, what about you?”

It was clear from the look Ahri was giving her that she didn’t buy it. “Kai’sa, are you really okay? I saw Flash-”

“Ahri.” Kai’sa cut in. “Let’s not go there right now okay. Besides don’t we have that field trip right now?”

Ahri raised an eyebrow but sighed. “Fine I won’t push you, but you have to sit with me on the bus.”

“Uh.” Kai’sa started. “Won’t Evelynn be pissed?”

“Pff, she can deal.” Ahri wavered Kai’sa’s concern off. “She can sit next to Akali or something.” Kai’sa chuckled slightly at Ahri’s nonchalance at this whole situation. Yep, she definitely missed her friend but it was better that she not be around her much.

Kai’sa let herself be pulled towards the bus by Ahri, offering no complaints when Ahri sent Flash a glare upon walking past him towards the bus.

“Come on, you still like the window seat right?” Ahri asked. Kai’sa offered a small nod and let herself slid into the seat next to the window, quickly followed by Ahri sidling up next to her on her own seat.

Kai’sa was about to ask Ahri something when a low sultry voice spoke. “Hmm, and what do we have here?” Kai’sa looked up in a panic and met Evelynn’s abnormally gold eyes who were both staring down at her.

Ahri rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Evelynn’s arm. “Don’t fluster her more Eve, you can let her sit next to me just this once right?”

“Of course darling, whatever you say,” Evelynn stated mockingly, to which Ahri simply stuck her tongue out at her.

Kai’sa absentmindedly played with her bag straps as the bus eventually started and drove off towards whatever laboratory they were gonna visit.

She could tell that Ahri wanted to speak to her but it seemed that this time the girl wasn’t very keen on making the first move, and since Kai’sa was definitely not ready to walk right into an awkward situation they both sat in silence during the whole ride.

Kai’sa almost let out a breath of relief when they finally made it to their stop.

From there on Kai’sa lost track of where Ahri had gone, welp that was the end of Kai’sa’s interaction with her she supposed.

Kai’sa mindlessly followed the teacher charged with showing them around, only half listening to what was being said and instead focusing on the white pristine floor of the place.

Her lack of attention would probably explain how Flash and his buddies were able to sneak behind her and oh so easily lock her in a room.

As soon as Kai’sa was pushed into the room she spun around and tried to force the door open. “Hey! Let me out!” She shouted, banging her fist against the door. She could hear Flash laughing from behind the door and swore she heard him call her ‘Kaffir’ but she could be mistaken.

When the laughter and footsteps had eventually moved away from her Kai’sa groaned. Great, and now she was stuck in here. Wherever here was.

Kai’sa glanced up at the ceiling before laying her gaze on the entirety of the room. It looked like an actual lab, that was one way to put it.

“Wha-” Kai’sa stepped towards the giant glass panel in the middle of the room and layed her palm flat against it.

The inside was dusted completely in blue and grey smoke and it was almost impossible to distinguish anything inside of the box-like contraption.

Kai’sa flinched back when she saw a dark shadow shift behind the glass. It was barely visible but she saw it. Kai’sa furrowed her brows before stepping closer again, cupping her hands on the glass and pressing her face forwards, hoping to catch a better look at whatever was in there.

Suddenly a dull thump was heard from her right and this time Kai’sa didn’t bother stepping back and instead slid back as she crouched down on the ground. She squinted and saw a circle-shaped device stuck on the glass panel, and it was beeping.

Kai’sa’s eyes widened and she only had five seconds to hid behind a pillar before the bomb went off. She curled up in a fetal position and covered her neck with her hands as the loud sound of glass shattering filled the room.

She waited for the sound to fade away before opening her eyes. There was evidently a huge hole in the glass panel and a tall shadow loomed infront of it. Thankfully it didn’t seem to see Kai’sa so the girl tried to stay as quiet as she could.

The figure looked around inside the room and the now shattered glass compartment, finding nothing.

Kai’sa let out a sigh of relief when it seemed that the person was about to leave when she felt something slither up her spine. She turned around sharply, grabbing whatever had been creeping up her spine and flinging it away from her.

Evidently, that made a loud as the thing impacted against the ground, signaling the figure that had just been about to leave.

“Well shit,” Kai’sa muttered, looking up at the figure whose eyes were now trained on her.

Kai’sa scrambled up to her feet and frantically backed away as the figure stepped towards her. They grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall, and hissed. “How much did you see?” They asked in a low mechanical voice.

“N-Nothing.” Kai’sa stuttered out, frantically looking for a way to escape.

The figure grit their teeth. “You saw everything, didn’t you? Well too bad, I can’t let you live now.”

Kai’sa’s eyes widened when she saw the sword thing that the figure was aiming towards her. Shit, just her luck that she would be stuck in the one laboratory with the worst security ever.

Kai’sa gulped, turning away from the figure as she felt the blade press against her throat. Fuck she was going to die here, wasn’t she? Shit, this is not how she wanted to go.

**_Help_ **

Kai’sa froze at hearing those words resonating in her head. “Wh-”

**_Help. Can I help?_ **

Kai’sa was sure that she was going crazy but that didn’t stop her from nodding in affirmation. The next moment the pressure that had been pressing against her throat lifted as the figure was pushed away from her.

Suddenly the same cold sensation she had felt before crept up her spine again and her vision went dark.

All she remembered was the word ‘safe’ being repeated over and over again as she plunged into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is kind of a slow start, the story will pick up more in the next chapters I promise ;-;


	2. Enhancements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did i accidentally inhale a bunch of steroids or something?" Kai'sa mumbled to herself in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight the art here is mine
> 
> if ud like to see more of my art you can follow my twt (@disaster-top) i like to think I post consistent art there lmao

Kai’sa woke up in a dumpster, with absolutely no memory of how and why she was in this position.

“Uuh.” Kai’sa lifted her arm and grimaced at the plastic bag that slid off. Well, that wasn’t good. Kai’sa lifted herself out of the dumpster with little effort. That surprised her a little, she expected to be a little out of breath after that but instead, she just felt normal, as if pulling herself up and out had been as easy as opening a door.

“Right, so how did I even get here?” Kai’sa mused to herself as she patted trash off of her thin form. She remembered going to the lab, Flash locked in her one of the rooms then she saw something in the tank thing in there. Then something broke the glass and she hid but ti found her then…

Kai’sa massaged her temples as a headache overcame her. Fuck why couldn’t she remember what happened after?

Something had called out to her, that much she remembered. It had wanted to help and it had? Well clearly it had done something since Kai’sa was still alive but that didn’t explain why she had woken up in a dumpster of all things and couldn’t remember anything that had happened.

Kai’sa glanced up at the sky and did a double-take when she recognized the moon high in the sky. Shit, how long had she been out for? Her dad must be worried, and shit the teachers must have noticed she was missing.

“Just what I needed,” Kai’sa muttered bitterly. She looked back at the dumpster and raised an eyebrow when she saw her bag sitting there. She quickly grabbed it and walked out of the alley cautiously.

As she walked home Kai’sa began to notice a constant prickling feeling along her spine and the back of her neck. She brought her hand up to scratch at her neck and all she felt was solid and definitely NOT her skin.

Kai’sa ran her fingers over the solid surface and yelped when she felt it shift and pulse under her fingers. She pulled her hand back and looked down at her fingers, there were no marks or anything. Kai’sa frowned, well that meant that whatever was on her back wasn’t…

Yeah, she really didn’t know.

Kai’sa shrugged it off and continued on her way towards her house.

She eventually arrived at the front porch and cringed when she saw that the lights were on, well that meant that her dad was definitely still up and that we would most likely ask her why she came home late.

Kai’sa quietly tried to sneak into the house and walk up the stairs. She would have achieved this had her hand not gotten stuck on the doorknob. Kai’sa did a double-take and slammed her foot down on the floorboard as she tried to stop herself from falling.

“Kai’sa? Is that you?”

“Y-yeah.” Kai’sa stuttered out, only partially paying attention as she tried to pull her hand away from the doorknob. “Sorry, meeting ran late and I ended up staying at someone’s house.” Kai’sa rambled out.

Kassadin paused before stating. “Alright but next time please warn me. I almost contacted the police.”

“I’ll remember to do that, sorry,” Kai’sa answered back.

Kai’sa yelped as she managed to pull her hand off of the doorknob and fell on the floor hard. “Ow.” She whined, pushing herself up to her feet. Kai’sa caught a glance of something dark slithering off of the bottom of her palm but as soon as she looked down it was gone.

Thankfully her dad didn’t seem to hear anything so she quickly ran up the stairs and shut the door to her room.

“Okay, so I wasn’t dreaming. My hand got stuck to the door, thats fine, thats perfectly fine yep.” Kai’sa mumbled to herself as she paced around her room. She winced slightly when a spike of pain was felt in her sternum.

Kai’sa brought her hand up and pressed down against her chest, hissing when pain flared up, stronger than before. “Agh fuck.” Kai’sa kneeled down on the floor, clasping her hands to her chest, hoping to alleviate the pain.

When that did nothing to stop it, Kai’sa dragged herself over to her bed and curled up against her pillow. The only solution she could think of right now was to sleep it off so she figured she should try to do that.

Soon enough she did fall into a restless sleep but apparently, the pain was keen on following her into her nightmares.

Kai’sa stood alone, surrounded by total darkness. She had no idea how she got here but she could already tell that this was a dream, or something similar.

Whenever she tried to move nothing would happen. She would look down and urge her legs to step forward but they would remain firmly in place. At first, that wasn’t much of an issue, until she heard snarling coming from the darkness behind her.

Kai’sa tried to turn around but her body wouldn’t obey, so she simply stood stock still, sweating as she heard the snarling creep closer and closer to her.

Eventually, it stopped, Kai’sa let herself believe that she was safe just for a moment before a loud roar sounded from behind her. Kai’sa tensed when she felt something slither up her back, she went to move her hand to feel what was happening, and surprisingly her arm actually obeyed her.

Kai’sa turned around and frowned when she saw nothing behind her. “What the-” She turned around again, facing only darkness. She moved to rub the back of her neck but froze when she saw the inky crystal-like layer that coated her arm and was slowly creeping down her hand.

“No, no, no, no! Please no, stop!” Kai’sa muttered frantically as she tried to scratch the substance off of her. The plating simply seemed to harden against her ministration and Kai’sa grunted in pain when the skin of her fingers began to peel off and chip at itself as she tried to pull the dark coating off of her arm.

Kai’sa pulled back and held her hurt hand infront of herself, gritting her teeth at the blood that was present. She was about to press her sleeve against the wound when the dark substance on her skin slithered up to her hurt finger and coated it fully.

Kai’sa watched silently as the substance pulsed on her fingers for a few minutes before sliding its way back up her arm, allowing her to see that her finger was now fully healed.

“Huh, thanks,” Kai’sa mumbled, she soon regretted thanking the thing since barely two seconds later the substance sidled its way up her neck and started covering her face.

She tried to rip the substance off of her but yet again she was unable to move her body. Kai’sa sat still, breathing heavily as the dark material slowly overtook her entire body until her vision went black and pain bloomed around her entire body.

Kai’sa shot up from her bed, panting heavily as she processed that she was fine and nothing had essentially taken over her body.

When she finally registered that it had been a dream, Kai’sa fell back down onto her pillow, running a hand through her unkept hair as she tried to catch her breath. Kai’sa grimaced when she looked down and saw the sweat mark on her shirt. Hadn’t she turned the fan on before sleeping? Why had she sweated this much?

Kai’sa forced herself to sit up and let her feet dangle from the bed. She held her head in her hands for a few moments until the heat in her room became too much for her and she stood to change out of her sweat-drenched clothes.

As soon as she was standing Kai’sa stumbled forward. Kai’sa instinctively held her hands up in front of her to catch her fall, saving her face from a painful greeting with the floor. She was partially surprised with the ease with which she held herself up but didn’t let herself ponder on it much.

Kai’sa righted herself and took a slow step towards her closet, nodding to herself when she didn’t stumble this time. She quickly discarded her sweaty clothes and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, just a simple shirt, and jeans.

“Alright.” Kai’sa glanced back at her alarm clock and was happily surprised to see that it read 7:57 am, well at least she wouldn’t be as late as usual.

Kai’sa wasted no time in pulling the jeans on but she made the mistake of glancing at her mirror and immediately did a double-take.

She looked...Different, better even?

Kai’sa looked down at her stomach then back up at the mirror to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She had abs? Somehow? And just generally more muscle mass than the night before. But how?

"Did i accidentally inhale a bunch of steroids or something? Wh-" Kai'sa mumbled to herself in confusion.

She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers over the curve of her abs. Well, they felt real at least. Kai’sa absentmindedly poked them more, wondering how this even happened. She could see that muscle mass had also been added to her arms, her biceps were now way more defined than the spaghetti arms that she usually had.

Kai’sa reached out to touch the mirror, looking for the proof that this was some sort of illusion. Finding nothing, she moved to pull her finger away only for nothing to happen. Kai’sa stared at her unmoving finger and pulled at it again. She yelped when she tried to pull harder only for her finger to remain stuck.

“Haha.” She laughed nervously, glancing back at her clock that now read 8:02 am. “This is bad.”

* * *

just a small sketch of what kaisa looks like before the whole symbiote thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed this, they keep me going


	3. This is completely normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'sa is trying her best okay.

It had taken Kai’sa roughly five minutes to fully dislodge her hand from the mirror and by the time she had done that she was very clearly late.

She had already rushed down the stairs and out the door before she remembered that she had no idea what had happened to her bike yesterday. Kai’sa grumbled to herself, well great, it was definitely too late for the bus to be coming around so her best bet was walking, but that would make her extremely late.

Kai’sa was so deep in her musing that she didn’t notice the sleek dark purple car that had pulled up on the road next to her. Kai’sa jumped when an insistent honking was heard from next to her.

“Oh good you are alive,” Evelynn drawled. “Ahri would have been disappointed if you had lost the ability to function like a normal human being.”

“Wh-Huh?” Kai’sa let out to which Evelynn laughed.

“You’re on your way to class yea? Hop in I’ll give you a ride.” Evelynn offered, adjusting her sunglasses on her face.

Kai’sa was about to retort but paused. Well if Evelynn was offering then that was fine but that raised another question. “But, don’t you hate me?”

Evelynn guffawed at that, waving Kai’sa’s question off. “What kind of question is that darling? What have I done to make you think I would hate you?”

“Uh.” Kai’sa gestured vaguely. “Everything really.”

“Hmm.” Evelynn hummed. “Yes well I follow two rules, never miss a party and don’t hate cute people and you, darling, fall under the cute people category.”

If Kai’sa wasn’t so confused she may have blushed.

Evelynn gestured for Kai’sa to get a move on. “Come on darling we don’t want to be later than we already are yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kai’sa mumbled, not bothering to pull the door of the convertible open, instead electing to jump into the passenger seat with ease.

Evelynn eyed that motion with an unreadable expression but didn’t say anything. Kai’sa settled into her seat as Evelynn took off down the road, gently bobbing her head along to the beat of the music that was blaring from the speakers.

“So, I thought you and Ahri usually drive to school together.” Kai’sa forced out. Usually, she wasn’t one to make small talk but then again, she wasn’t the kind of person that people would expect Evelynn to let sit in her car, and here she was.

Evelynn shrugged, veering left. “Yes well, Ahri has decided to show up early today and I wasn’t going to bypass my shower routine just to arrive early with her.”

“Ah.” Kai’sa let out awkwardly. “That’s understandable I suppose.”

Evelynn hummed in acknowledgment. Kai’sa took that as her cue to shut up for the rest of the car ride.

Eventually, they pulled into the school parking lot and Kai’sa was happily surprised to see her bike was still there, chained to the bike rack.

“Oh yeah,” Kai’sa remembered, turning back towards Evelynn and offering a small smile. “Thank you for letting me ride with you.”

Evelynn chuckled, smirking up at Kai’sa. “Oh sweetie you can ask for a ride anytime.”

Kai’sa smiled appreciatively at Evelynn and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you Evelynn.” Kai’sa waved at Evelynn before walking off, feeling slightly lighter. Maybe she should go talk to Ahri a little.

“Hey nerd, watch where you’re going.” Kai’sa heard that sentence vaguely as she walked past Flash who was leaning against the lockers. She jumped over his outstretched leg that he expected her to trip over and kept on walking.

Kai’sa heard someone calling for her but she didn’t respond, at least until someone gripped her shoulder tightly and spun her around. Kai’sa raised an eyebrow when she saw Flash’s fuming face looking up at her.

“Hey, I was talking to you freak.” Flash hissed at her. Kai’sa looked around and rolled her eyes at the other students in the hallway, of course they wouldn’t help her.

Kai’sa cleared her throat. “I’m gonna be late to class so can we not?”

“Oh, oh.” Flash nodded to himself, pulling his arm back as if to punch Kai’sa. “I’ll give you something to be late over.”

Kai’sa saw the fist coming towards her in slow motion, she instinctively held a hand up, grabbing Flash’s wrist and pulling it back, twisting his arm around his back. Flash yelled in pain. “Let me go, dammit!” Kai’sa did so, watching as Flash fell to his knees and quickly got to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Kai’sa. “You-You’ll pay for this I swear!” He hissed as he walked away from Kai’sa.

“Well, that was impressive.” Someone spoke up from behind her.

Kai’sa turned and smiled slightly at seeing Ahri looking at her with an amused stare. “Hi, Ahri.”

“Hey, Kai’sa.” Ahri greeted before gesturing in the general direction that Flash left from. “So, what was all the about?”

“Ah well. It seems Flash bit off a little more than he could chew.” Evelynn cut in, appearing out of nowhere and draping an arm around Kai’sa’s shoulders.

Ahri laughed. “Well, it was time someone put him in his place. Nicely done Kai Kai.” She praised, rubbing a hand on Kai’sa’s shoulder.

Kai’sa laughed nervously. “It’s nothing really, I just-” She trailed off when she felt Ahri squeeze at her biceps. “Uh, Ahri?”

“Huh?” Ahri snapped out of her daze for a moment, realizing what she had been doing and simply shrugging. “Oh nothing, I was just admiring your muscle mass. Like damn I don’t remember you being this buff yesterday.”

“Aha well.” Kai’sa laughed awkwardly, feeling Evelynn move her arm off her shoulder and join Ahri in inspecting her arm. “I-I’ve been going to the gym lately, and I guess that paid off.”

Evelynn whistled lowly. “Yeah, it definitely did darling. You look like you can lift a car.”

Kai’sa chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “I-I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Well, I would.” Evelynn countered teasingly. Kai’sa completely missed the ‘WTF?’ look Ahri was sending Evelynn.

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to try it out sometime.” Kai’sa absentmindedly replied, to which Evelynn simply smiled slyly.

“Looking forward to it darling.”

Kai’sa checked her watch and grimaced. “Ah sorry I’m really late for class so I gotta go-”

Ahri smiled at Kai’sa in understanding. “It’s fine Kai’sa don’t worry about it. Have fun in your class.”

“Well, I don’t know if that's possible but I’ll try.” Kai’sa felt a surge of confidence overtake her and she winked at Ahri before walking away.

Kai’sa was glad that she had turned away since, judging by the warmth cooking from her cheeks she was as red as a tomato.

* * *

“Admiring your muscle mass? Really Foxy?”

“Leave me alone miss looking forward to it darling.”

“Ah, jealousy.”

“Shut up!”

* * *

“Wow, you really did that,” Kai’sa mumbled to herself as she stepped into her math class and found her seat.

Well, that was good? Probably? It didn’t seem like she had made Ahri uncomfortable so Kai’sa counted that as a win in her books.

Kai’sa only half paid attention to what the teacher was explaining, instead electing to stare out the window and watch the birds fly. Barely five minutes into doing that Kai’sa glanced down at the field and did a double-take when she saw Ahri there.

She must have P.E. or something judging by the shirt she was wearing and those sinfully short shorts that Kai’sa was definitely not looking at. No way.

Kai’sa flinched when she felt her back start to burn. She tried to sit through it and deal with it but the burning only got worse.

“Sir!” Kai’sa stood. “Can I go to the nurse’s office? I don’t feel so good.”

The teacher eyed her suspiciously as if looking for any sign that Kai’sa was lying. Upon finding nothing, he nodded for Kai’sa to go. Kai’sa rushed out of the room and pushed her way into the bathroom, immediately moving towards the sinks and splashing water on her face so as to get rid of the sudden heat that invaded her body.

When it didn’t help, Kai’sa gripped at the sleeves of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Kai’sa dropped her shirt in surprise when she saw the dark marks that were pulsing and moving on her skin.

Kai’sa reached down to touch the substance and was surprised when it didn’t hurt her in any way upon contact. She then looked up and pressed a hand to the bathroom mirror. If she was being honest she looked fine, nothing out of the ordinary, if a little tired.

The mark pulsed and swirled around on the skin of her stomach, the skin almost seemed like it had been burnt to a char. Kai’sa sighed tiredly, well at least it was only present on her stomach and not anywhere visible.

She would count her blessings no matter how few there were.

Kai’sa shrugged her shirt back on and stood for a few more minutes, making sure that the burning sensation had completely left her before she finally stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to class.

“What a way to start the day,” Kai’sa muttered to herself sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp hope u enjoyed this chapter and until next time :D


	4. The best training is spontaneous action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'sa learns more about her newly acquired powers.

Aside from the whole burning sensation nothing else really happened to Kai’sa, other than her hand, or any exposed patch of skin really, getting stuck to random things for no reason. Oh yeah, and the fact that she seemed to be lowkey flirting with every other girl that spoke to her.

Kai’sa honestly had no explanation for that last one.

She didn’t run into Ahri, which she would count as a win since that meant that she didn’t have many opportunities to embarrass herself more.

Kai’sa winced when she felt whatever was still attached to her shift on her skin and pulse a little stronger. She checked her watch and hummed, she had time to go to a secluded area and figure out what the fuck she could do and what the thing that was stuck to her was.

She had an idea what it was, she wasn’t dumb enough to not realize that what was happening to her was most likely linked to what had happened at the lab. That thing that had been in the containment unit was now stuck to her and it was doing things to her body, clearly.

Kai’sa wanted to go to the lab and ask more about the substance but she couldn’t just walk in and be like ‘Hey so like I accidentally bonded myself to one of your classified experiments, think you can help?’ Pff no way, they’d probably take her in as an experiment. Kai’sa already felt like a defect anyways, she didn’t need to also get the cage to match.

Well, that settled it at least, Kai’sa mused to herself as she mounted her bike, off to the junkyard she went.

It wasn’t far, especially on a bike. Kai’sa was there in the next five minutes, doing a quick sweep of the area to make sure she was alone. Finding no one but her there, Kai’sa set her bike against one of the out-of-commission cars at the entrance of the junkyard and walked deeper through the piles of debris.

She eventually found a clearing of sorts and stood there, looking around. “Alright then, let’s see what I can do,” Kai’sa muttered to herself, she held her hands out in front of her and urged for something to happen.

When nothing happened she sighed and was about to retract her arms when dark purple platting began creeping up her hand until they fully encased her arm and hand. “Huh.” Kai’sa hummed. “That’s someth-“ She yelped when a dull ‘twunk’ sounded as some type of dark substance shot from her wrist and hit a pile of trash with such force that it caused it to fall.

Kai’sa pulled back. “Hah, yeah that’s definitely something. Wow.” Kai’sa stepped forward to inspect the substance that had come out of her wrist. It was sticky, that much she could tell simply from looking at it. She reached out to lightly touch it and frowned when it didn’t stick to her skin.

Curious, Kai’sa pulled the sleeve of her hoodie over her hand and touched the substance again, this time it did stick. Kai’sa’s frown deepened, so it was her who was immune to it.

“Great.” She muttered, standing back and staring down at her hands again. “Right, what else can you do hmm?” She asked absentmindedly, not really expecting a response.

Kai’sa rolled her shoulder, watching as the thing crept back up her arm and pooled up her shoulder. She gasped when she felt things materialize over her shoulder. Turning her head she saw two diamond-shaped pods floating over her shoulder, they spun around in the air absentmindedly while Kai’sa watched them.

“Right, so that’s happening,” Kai’sa mumbled, flinching when a loud whirring noise began coming from the pods. The sound kept going for a minute before fully stopping. Kai’sa looked back and saw the strange swirling blackness that was present inside of the pods. She turned towards another pile of debris and focused on shooting something at it.

Barely a second later two dark beams shot out of the pods and hit the pile of trash. Kai’sa’s eyes widened, well that was new. Instead of destroying the pile and leaving bits of black goop, the beams had completely incinerated what had been a pile of garbage.

“Well, I’m sure that could come in handy.” Kai’sa mused, urging for the pods to melt back into her skin, which they surprisingly did. “Alright. Let’s see how this web thing works.”

Kai’sa extended her arm and screamed when she felt the substance move to cover her entire body, oh yeah this was not good at all. Kai’sa elected to stay still and let the thing do whatever.

Eventually, it stopped moving altogether and Kai’sa let herself move. She looked down at her arms, admiring the dark shades of purple plating on her arms. Honestly, it just looked like she was wearing a bodysuit or something.

She jumped on her feet a little, getting used to the feeling of this second skin on her before extending her arm again. Kai’sa jumped back a little at the immediate web(?) that shot out of her wrist and wrapped around a beam.

Kai’sa smiled giddily when she pulled at the string to make sure that it was secure. This was completely unreal.

“Okay so, how would I propel myself for-” Kai’sa didn’t have time to finish her sentence before her second skin answered her question for her. Kai’sa yelped as she was pulled off her feet and into the air.

She screamed when the web string she had been holding onto melted back into her hand, leaving her airborne with the immediate realization that the only way away from here was down. Kai’sa grimaced and instinctively held her arm out again and shot another web out towards one of the buildings near her.

Luckily it caught and wound around one of the balconies. Kai’sa pulled herself up and she swung towards the building, wincing when her feet impacted against the wall roughly.

Kai’sa chanced a look down and laughed. “Hah, yep glad I didn’t fall there at least. She let the web sink back into her skin before pressing her palm to the wall of the building, urging it to stay there.

When she pulled her hand back and it stayed stuck Kai’sa nodded to herself and began climbing up the wall. It was much easier than she thought, though she did have a few scares and near falls.

Eventually, Kai’sa managed to pull herself up onto the roof, rolling onto it and laying on the cement as she panted heavily. Her second skin retracted back into a wave-like mark on her arm, which Kai’sa appreciated greatly.

“At least, I know how this all works now.” She stated, smiling slightly. Kai’sa sat up and crossed her legs, rocking back and forth as she stared up at the sun in the sky.

Kai’sa stayed there for a few minutes, just soaking in the sun and enjoying the warmth that was washing over her.

That was, at least until she suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

She stood and leaned over the roof railing, seeing nothing.

“Wh-” Kai’sa managed to let out before her second covered her body yet again and her arm shot out another web of its own accord. Kai’sa refrained from yelling but honestly, it was partially because this time her second skin went up and covered her face as it brought her down into a random dark alleyway.

That feeling that something was wrong grew tenfold when Kai’sa heard someone’s screams coming from the end of the alley. She plucked up her courage, mentally thanking her second skin for leading her here, and took a quiet step towards the sounds of scuffling.

Kai’sa squinted slightly but her eyes seemed to already be used to the dark as she spotted two figures at the end of the alley/ She could decipher that one was a man and the other was a woman, and the latter seemed to be trying to get away from the former.

“Hey!” Kai’sa called. “Is something wrong?”

The man paused and turned back towards her, glaring in anger. “Why don’t you fuck of, can’t you see I’m busy.”

Kai’sa ignored him and addressed the trembling woman. “Is this man bothering you, miss?” The woman shakily nodded but stopped immediately when the man turned to look at her. That was all the information Kai’sa needed before she made her move.

The man was about to turn and yell at her again but Kai’sa quickly shot a web to pin him to the wall, the fact that the substance also covered his mouth was just a lucky coincidence.

As soon as he was fully secured to the wall Kai’sa turned to the woman, who already had her phone out and was filming everything.

Kai’sa looked past that detail and smiled down at the woman, at least until she realized that her second skin was covering her face and no one could see her. Expression. “Uh, are you okay enough to call the police and explain everything to them?”

The woman nodded, pocketing her phone and smiling at Kai’sa. “Y-yes, thank you by the way. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t-“

“Then let’s not mention it yeah?” Kai’sa cut in. “I’m glad I could help miss but I need to go now.”

“OH, make sure to get the police okay? Alright bye, stay safe.” Kai’sa rambled on as she stepped back out of the alley and swinging herself up and away from there.

She swore she heard the woman calling for her name but Kai’sa was in too much of an embarrassed state to stop and answer.

Kai’sa pulled herself up on another roof far away from the alley she had just left and sighed when her second skin peeled away to allow her face to be free from the substance.

“Okay wow, that was new,” Kai’sa muttered, sitting on the edge of the roof railing, kicking her legs infront of her. “So, you’re alive right?” She asked the thing that was clearly attached to her. “I heard you talk to me in the lab before but that’s it. Are you shy?”

**_Didn’t want to scare you_ **

****

“Ah.” Kai’sa let out at hearing the voice in her head. “Understandable I guess, I don’t like scaring people either. But hey, why did you attach yourself to me?”

**_Safe_ **

****

Kai’sa hummed. “I wouldn’t really call being with me safe-”

**_You make me feel safe_ **

****

“Huh,” Kai’sa uttered in surprise. “Well, I’m glad I can make you feel safe.” Kai’sa looked down at her hand and smiled as she watched her second skin slither up to her hand as if to hold it.

“So, where do you come from? Are you like an alien?”

**_That would be a valid notion, I come from a planet light-years away from Earth._ **

****

“Really?” Kai’sa asked. “How did you end up in a lab if you don’t mind me asking.”

**_I was sought after in a way. My species is known for protecting whoever becomes our host. A lot of different species like to keep us as protectors of sorts, but in reality we are simply pets to them._ **

“That’s horrible,” Kai’sa mumbled. “I-If you don’t want to be stuck with me I can let you go okay?”

**_No, I like you and I’d rather stay with you than be caught by some less welcoming force._ **

****

Kai’sa hummed at that. “Whatever you say, but as soon as you want to leave tell me okay? I don’t want to end up treating you like a pet.”

**_You are much kinder than anyone I’ve met before, and although I doubt a situation in which I would leave you would occur I will keep that in my memory._ **

****

“Cool, cool, cool.” Kai’sa mused before standing. “Okay so, do you think we can head home now?”

****

**_I may be a part of you now but this is still your life, if you wish to go home then that is where we will go._ **

****

Kai’sa shrugged. “Works for me.” She moved to swing down the building until she remembered that her face was still uncovered. “Hey uh, can you do the whole face covering thing? I don’t want anyone to recognize me.”

**_Face covering thing? Now now I think you should be asking that blond friend of yours about that._ **

****

“What do you mean by…oooh you little shit,” Kai’sa mumbled, understanding the innuendo and ignoring the blush that overtook her face before waiting for her second skin to fully cover her body before swinging down the roof. “Oh by the way, do you have a name?”

**_Not really, my species never understood the significance of individual names to your kind._ **

****

“Huh, well is it okay if I call you something then? I dunno like Void?”

**_Whatever seems best to you Kai’sa, I don’t mind._ **

****

“Void it is then.”

* * *

just for reference, this is what kai'sa's suit looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'sa is a mess and Void is already tired of her shit.

Finally arriving at her house, Kai’sa got the sinking feeling that something was wrong.

It wasn’t like that feeling she had had earlier that told her that there was danger, no this was more like a feeling of dread. A warning that something was off.

“Hey uh, I think I’ve mentioned this before but like no one can know that you’re a part of me okay? I’m sorry if that bothers you.” Kai’sa addressed Void apologetically.

**_I figured that was an obvious must. Rest assured I will do my best to make sure no one finds out about me,_ **

****

“Thanks.” Kai’sa offered, soon she felt Void retract itself until it was no longer visible on Kai’sa’s bare skin. She exhaled heavily, hoping that the sinking feeling in her stomach would leave but it didn’t.

Kai’sa stepped forwards, unlocking the door and stepping into her house. “Hey, dad I’m home.” She called, trying to act as casually as she could.

Upon getting no response, Kai’sa quickly discarded her shoes near the door and stepped into the living room where she saw her father leaning on the table with his head in his hands. “Dad? Is everything alright?” Kai’sa asked cautiously.

Kassadin turned around and offered a small smile. “Oh, Kai’sa you’re home. Sorry I didn’t hear you, honey.”

“It’s fine dad don’t worry,” Kai’sa assured. “But is there something wrong?”

“I suppose you can say that,” Kassadin muttered. “You can sit down, I need to explain some things to you.”

Kai’sa did so and frowned when her dad gestured towards the pile of papers on the table. “What’s this?”

“Bills.” He answered. “More specifically, bills that we may no longer be able to afford.”

Kai’sa was rendered speechless by this. Was her dad trying to tell her that they would need to move? “…Dad, does this mean-”

“We are not moving Kai’sa, I promise you that,” Kassadin assured. “The water bill went up but I think I can manage to pay it off if I get a second job okay? We may also need to cut back on groceries but everything is going to be fine.”

“Dad, I can work,” Kai’sa stated.

“You’re too young-”

“I’m turning eighteen next month.” Kai’sa reminded. “And we already know that Mr. Shen has said that he would be glad to have me working with him-”

Kassadin shook his head. “You shouldn’t be working, you have school to worry about and-” He glanced at Kai’sa’s face and chuckled at the determined look on his daughter’s face. “Okay I’ll make you a deal, when, and only when, you turn eighteen then I’ll let you work okay?”

“Daaaaad-” Kai’sa whined.

“This is the best deal you’re gonna get honey,” Kassadin stated jokingly.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes but nodded. “Fine, but if you start getting backed up I will work, regardless of whether I’m eighteen or not.”

“Fair.” Kassadin agreed. “Now I’m sure you have a bunch of homework to do so I won’t keep you.”

“Mhm, I probably won’t be down for dinner,” Kai’sa added to which Kassadin sighed. “We don’t need to start cutting back on meals now Kai’sa don’t worry.”

Kai’sa wave off his concern. “It’s fine, I’m not hungry or anything. Goodnight dad.” She lightly kissed her dad’s cheek before running up the stairs into her room.

**_Am I correct in assuming that we will be working at some point in the near future?_ **

****

“Yep,” Kai’sa answered. “I know dad is trying but he won’t be able to hold down two jobs. I just wish he’d let me help more.”

**_Well as I understand it isn’t the parental unit supposed to protect the young?_ **

“Parental unit? Pff yeah I guess.” Kai’sa chuckled, falling back on her bed. “But hey, are there any. Other side effects to this bonding thing?”

**_As far as I know heightened strength, perception, and other things. I’m essentially heightening your senses and bettering your physic._ **

****

“Huh.” Kai’sa hummed. “That could come in handy for some jobs.”

**_Have you thought of joining an arena?_ **

****

Kai’sa frowned. “Ah what?”

**_Do you humans not have arenas? I suppose the closest thing for you guys would be fighting clubs if I am not mistaken?_ **

****

“You want me to fight in a fight club?” Kai’sa clarified, confusion sounding in her voice.

**_Essentially. You already have a heightened healing metabolism and increased strength so I’m sure you could defeat any opponent._ **

****

“Wait I have heightened healing?” Kai’sa yelled, sitting up abruptly.

**_Yes?_ **

****

Kai’sa, seemingly because her braincells had failed her, thought of a way to test her supposed healing capabilities and immediately pulled her arm back and punched the wall behind her bed as hard as she could. She grit her teeth at the pain that assaulted her but upon pulling her hand away from the dented wall she didn’t see any blood or cuts.

**_No offense but that wasn’t very smart._ **

****

“Yeah, I just realized,” Kai’sa mumbled. “Oh shit.” She uttered when she saw how big the dent in the wall was. “I’m not going to be able to cover that up huh?”

**_Not with that attitude._ **

****

“Well damn okay.”

* * *

Kai’sa went through a week, a whole week of school pretending that everything was normal.

It’s not like it was hard but Kai’sa could tell that Evelynn thought something was up, for whatever reason. She would catch Evelynn glancing at her suspiciously whenever she was talking to Ahri and Kai’sa had no idea what to make of that.

Two things that had definitely changed were the bullying she usually suffered through and her interactions with Ahri. For one, after what she had done to Flash the people that bullied her started avoiding her, most likely out of fear. Not that Kai’sa minded much.

Second, Kai’sa had slowly realized that she actually had a lot of classes with Ahri and with her newfound confidence Kai’sa had no qualms with hanging out with the blond anymore. Ahri had been more than okay with Kai’sa’s sudden change in attitude, happy that her friend was finally reciprocating her attempts to rekindle their friendship.

They were currently going through their last period of the day which thankfully was a study block. Kai’sa was lounging back in her chair as she flipped through the book in her hand. Ahri, meanwhile, was staring down at her math homework with clear annoyance as she tried to complete it.

“Hey Kai, you’re still good at algebra right?” Ahri asked with a slightly teasing tilt to her tone.

Kai’sa looked up from her book and nodded, marking her page and sitting up as she places her book on the table in front of her. “Yeah sure, what’s giving you trouble?”

“This, I don’t understand any of it if I’m being honest.” Ahri lamented as she showed her textbook to Kai’sa.

Kai’sa looked over the work Ahri had already done and hummed. “I mean, you’re on the right track you just did some mistakes. Wait I’m gonna highlight them.” Kai’sa finished, fishing a highlighter from Ahri’s pencil case and working on marking her friend’s mistakes.

Barely five seconds in Void spoke up.

**_She’s looking at you you know?_ **

**__ **

****

Kai’sa bit back a response and kept working, forcing herself to keep her eyes downcast.

**_No, seriously she’s looking at you a lot, thought about confessing yet?_ **

****

No, Kai’sa thought firmly, hoping that her second skin would leave her alone after but that seemed to only fuel it more.

**_What do you mean no? Go shoot your shot._ **

****

Is your sole purpose to bug me? Kai’sa mused in annoyance.

**_Well, you’re my host so my primary function is making sure your safe then making sure your happy and all signs point to you being happier after you mate with Ahri._ **

****

Kai’sa nearly choked on her spit at that. Yeah, no that was not something she needed to be thinking about at the moment. Kai’sa coughed, trying to hide her blush before handing Ahri her work. “O-okay I marked the things that need changing, think you can figure it out from there, or do you want me to explain it to you?”

Ahri blinked a few times before her eyes widened. She moved her chin off of her hand which she had been leaning on and chuckled nervously. “I-I’ll take it from here, if I have more questions I’ll ask. Thanks, Kai’sa.”

“No problem, Ahri.” Kai’sa forced out awkwardly, grabbing her book and pretending to read it as she panicked.

**_That’s almost as bad as one host I had who quite literally cut his finger off because he was looking at this crush._ **

****

Shut up, Kai’sa thought, bringing her shoulders up to her ears in embarrassment.

* * *

After school let out, Kai’sa spent a good part of her afternoon just looking for dingy places that could be fight clubs. At some point, she heard about one in the downtown area so she figured she would go there that night.

Because that’s what most seventeen-year-olds are willing to do to help their parents with the bills.

Not like anyone was going to stop her as long as she kept her mouth shut.

Kai’sa quickly ate dinner with her dad before bidding him goodnight and going into her room. She dug through her closet for something that would conceal her identity enough when she snuck out.

She eventually pulled on a dark blue hoodie and loose sweatpants which she changed into on the spot.

**_Do you really intend to fight in those?_ **

****

“Not necessarily, I’ll figure it out later.”

**_Glad to know that I suppose._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes at the condescending tone Void was taking. “Don’t worry about it okay? I have a plan.”

**_And which is that?_ **

****

“It’s a secret.”

**_Uhu, sure._ **

****

“Don’t doubt me,” Kai’sa mumbled in annoyance.

**_I’m not doubting, I am merely expressing concern._ **

****

Kai’sa hummed. “Right, well let’s get going.” She muttered as she forced her window open and jumped down to the ground. She stood and dusted herself off before jogging down the street towards downtown.

**_Wouldn’t it be easier to use your bike?_ **

****

“I’d rather not.”

Kai’sa was pleased to find out that she could actually run really fast. Like so fast that she reached the warehouse in which the fight club was in ten minutes flat.

She stared up at the building and exhaled heavily. “So, we’re going into the fight club?”

**_It’s more accurate to say that you are going into the fight club but yes, yes we are._ **

****

“Cheeky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this chapter :D


	6. Literally just punch him already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rule of fight club is you don't talk about fight club right

Kai’sa took a step towards the warehouse and was immediately blocked by two buff men, probably the bouncers, if fight clubs even had bouncers, shit she should have thought this through.

“What are you doing here kid?” One of the men asked, staring right at her. It was less intimidating than it could have been since Kai’sa, with how tall she was, somehow was slightly taller than him.

**_Say something normal._ **

****

“I’m here to fight,” Kai’sa said confidently.

**_Not that…_ **

****

The men laughed at her. “Fight? First of all, what makes you think you’re in any shape to fight? The crowd wants to see animals going at each other, not some kid getting beaten up.”

Kai’sa looked down at herself. “Uh, I can show you what I can do?”

“Psh, nice try kid but you need a sponsor to fight anyways, now scram.” The men nodded for her to leave.

Kai’sa pursed her lips and was about to leave when an arm wrapped around her waist and someone sidled up to her side. “She’s with me boys, let us in.”

The men smiled at the person next to her and stepped aside. “Sure thing Eve, just keep her in line yeah?”

“Will do.” Kai’sa glanced at the person next to her and her eyes widened when she recognized Evelynn. She lead Kai’sa into the warehouse and walked her to the bar, sitting down at one of the stools and ordering a drink before turning towards Kai’sa. “What are you doing here?”

Kai’sa raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I asked you first darling, now tell me what brings you to some random warehouse. Are you planning on fighting in a match?” Evelynn asked, grabbing the drink the bartender handed her and taking a small sip.

**_Okay, so you’re busted._ **

****

Shut up, I’m trying to deal with the situation, Kai’sa mused. She shrugged at Evelynn. “I was told I could win money for fights so I want in.”

Evelynn laughed. “Oh darling, you can’t fight here without a sponsor. And not many people here will put their money on someone like you.”

Kai’sa pursed her lips in annoyance, great just what she needed. Evelynn rolled her eyes at seeing the defeat in Kai’sa’s gaze. “Are you giving up already? I said that not many people would bet money on you, not that no one would.”

“Well, are you a sponsor?” Kai’sa asked, to which Evelynn grinned widely. “Now you’re getting it darling.”

Kai’sa hummed. “So, would you be willing to bet money on me?”

**_Wow, slick._ **

Literally, shut up, Kai’sa yelled internally.

Evelynn hummed. “Is that even a question? Come now Kai’sa I’m sure you can wipe the floor with anyone here, after all, you do have a little ace up your sleeve.”

Kai’sa had no idea what Evelynn meant by that but she wasn’t keen on finding out. “Alright then, how does this works?”

“Well, first of all, you need a change of clothes,” Evelynn mumbled, gesturing towards Kai’sa’s current state of dress and flagging down someone from behind her.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Kai’sa mumbled.

Evelynn chuckled. “Don’t worry darling, you’ll be fit to fight soon.”

* * *

“I look-”

“Amazing.” Evelynn cut in. “Also I didn’t know you got tattoos.”

Kai’sa looked back at the mirror to see the dark patterns on her back, most likely the way Void had decided to disguise itself on her skin. Kai’sa turned back and pulled at the material of the tank top she was in. “Isn’t this too much skin?”

“They want to see skin.” Evelynn mused. “But it’s fine, you look intimidating darling and that’s the vibe we’re going for.”

Kai’sa grumbled as she followed Evelynn out of the room she was in. “Right right so when am I fighting?”

Evelynn hummed. “Well, in the next two minutes. I got you a fight with an easy opponent so you shouldn’t have any trouble with that.”

**_How considerate._ **

****

Is that sarcasm I hear? Kai’sa teased.

**_Course not._ **

****

“Right so like, are there any rules I should be aware of?” Kai’sa asked cautiously.

Evelynn shrugged. “Don’t get knocked out, only use your bare hands to fight and if you land outside the ring you lose.”

Kai’sa nodded. “That’s pretty straight forward.”

“Mhm.” Evelynn agreed. “Just make sure to win darling, I have a lot of money running on you.”

“Wait.” Kai’sa paused. “Why are you even betting here? Aren’t you barely eighteen?”

Evelynn laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know. Oh look it’s your time to shine.” Kai’sa didn’t have time to answer before she was shoved up onto the ring in the middle of the room.

Kai’sa pushed back the urge to run, she was not used to having all eyes on her and she definitely didn’t like the feeling. She glanced at the man in front of her and grimaced when he grinned at the crowd and slowly took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

So it was the kind of fight, wasn’t it?

**_Well go on, show off._ **

****

Excuse me what? Kai’sa asked Void in confusion.

**_He’s clearly doing the alpha male thing so come on show him what he’s up against._ **

****

Yeah, I’m not putting on a stud show right now.

**_But you could impress the women in the crowd…_ **

****

Who exactly do you think I am?

**_I’ll take matters into my own hands if you don’t._ **

****

Don’t you dare.

As soon as Kai’sa felt herself lose control of her body she knew she was fucked. Void brought the front of her tank top between her teeth and pulled it up, exposing her abs before reaching back and going to adjust her ponytail.

Oh, how Kai’sa wanted to melt into the ground.

As soon as she felt Void relinquish control back to her Kai’sa tightened her ponytail and smoothed her tanktop back down, ignoring the whistles and cheers from the crowd. Well, that was probably the most embarrassing moment of her life.

I hate you, Kai’sa mused.

**_Yeah, yeah just get to fighting already._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes and sunk into a fighting stance, or what she thought a fighting stance was honestly at this point she was just mirroring her opponent’s pose.

**_His pose is off don’t copy him._ **

****

Kai’sa furrowed her brows at Void’s comment, looking over her opponent’s form and adjusting her own. She brought her arms up in front of her face, squaring her feet and tensing her shoulders.

**_Don’t tense your shoulders, keep your stance loose but not too loose._ **

****

What did that even mean? Kai’sa panicked, she lowered her shoulder down to a more relaxed state and began lightly bouncing on her feet. She had watched enough fighting movies to take a guess at what a loose fighting stance was.

A dull ‘ding’ was heard from somewhere behind her and that was the only way Kai’sa knew that the match had started. Her opponent charged at her, head down and grinning widely.

Kai’sa yipped and sidestepped, bringing her elbow down on the man’s back with force. She heard him groan in pain and had to hold back the urge to ask if he was alright, cause, of course, he wasn’t alright she had just elbowed him in the back holy shit…

**_Okay yeah, this is not the time to be worrying about the man who literally charged at you without pausing._ **

****

“Right, right,” Kai’sa mumbled to herself, watching as her opponent slowly got to his feet. He glared up at her through dark bangs before laughing and smirking at her. “Well, you’re going to be a challenge aren’t you.”

Kai’sa smiled nervously and shrugged but apparently, that was the wrong move since the man’s eyebrow twitched and he aimed a kick at her midsection. Kai’sa jumped back, eyes widening when her opponent ran at her, pulling his arm back to punch her face.

**_Literally, just knee him in the groin and get it over with._ **

****

Well, that wouldn’t be an interesting victory.

**_Maybe, but it’ll be hilarious._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes at that before yelping. When another kick was aimed at her head. She ducked and reached up, grabbing her opponent’s leg and throwing him to the floor. Grimacing at the resounding crack she heard.

**_I think you killed him._ **

****

You think I WHAT? Kai’sa was about to lean down and help the man up when the referee that the match apparently had approached her fallen opponent.

The referee slapped the man’s cheek a few times before turning towards Kai’sa and nodding. “It seems we have a winner ladies and gentlemen.” They announced, grabbing Kai’sa’s arm and holding it up.

Kai’sa blushed at the attention she was getting amidst the clapping and cheering. She smiled nervously and waved at the crowds before she was shooed off of the ring to make way for the next match.

Evelynn met her and dragged her towards one of the corners of the bar. “Spectacular performance darling, I didn’t expect you to be that good.”

“Aha well, that was my first fight so.” Kai’sa shrugged, rubbing her arm nervously. Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn’t comment further.

“Right.” Evelynn sighed. “I’m guessing that’s all for today right?”

Kai’sa nodded frantically, causing Evelynn to laugh. “Too much for one day, understandable. Now come on I’ll get you your money.”

**_Maybe you can get food with the money, I’m starving._ **

****

We literally ate before leaving.

**_A SALAD isn’t a meal._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes at Void as she followed after Evelynn. Geez, a salad could be a meal if she wanted it to be.

**_You are an abomination to society._ **

****

I hope you realize the irony in that statement, Kai’sa thought back.

**_Oh, fuck off._ **

****

“Right here you go,” Evelynn stated, dumping a bag into Kai’sa’s hands.

Kai’sa stumbled a little, staring down at the open bag. “That’s…A lot of money holy shit, and I won this?”

“Don’t be silly darling.” Evelynn laughed. “That’s only 45% of what was actually won, but since I’m your sponsor I got 50%. And the other 5% goes to the owner of this place.”

“This is still a lot,” Kai’sa mumbled as she gazed down at the stacks of bills in the bag.

Evelynn chuckled, patting Kai’sa’s arm soothingly. “You’ve earned it cutie, I hope that that can help you with whatever you’re trying to do.” She stated genuinely.

Kai’sa smiled down at Evelynn, impulsively stepping forward and hugging her classmate. “Thank you, Eve. Oh, also please don’t tell Ahri about this.”

“I thought that was a given. And if you ever come back here to get more money well, I’m usually here every day so don’t hesitate to ask for help.” Evelynn answered eventually, momentarily pushed off balance by the unexpected hug.

Kai’sa pulled back and laughed nervously. “Hah, yeah, thanks Evelynn.”

“Anytime darling.” Evelynn drawled. “But keep an eye out when you leave, some people would rather steal what was won than earn it themselves.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, see you on Monday Eve,” Kai’sa stated, smiling as she walked out of the warehouse.

****

**_So where too?_ **

****

“Well home obviously,” Kai’sa muttered.

**_Just make sure not to trip and drop all of that money._ **

****

“I-How clumsy do you think I am?”

**_Don’t worry about it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this au


	7. This is not good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things usually come back to bite you in the ass

“Wait how am I even gonna give this to my dad without him asking where it came from?”

**_Sounds like a you problem._ **

****

Kai’sa grumbled at Void’s comment before pulling herself up through her window and into her room. “I’ll figure it out later. Right now I just want to sleep.”

**_I suppose you deserve a rest, you did well today._ **

****

“Thank you,” Kai’sa mumbled, kicking her shoes off to the corner of the room and falling back onto her bed. Kai’sa brought her covers up to her chin and laid on her side, trying to sleep but all she could think of was how she was going to get her father to take the money she had won.

She did end up falling asleep sometime around 3 am but then somehow woke up outside on a roof.

“Wha-” Kai’sa sat up in confusion, looking around her, and frowned when she realized that her second skin was covering her entire body. “When did I get here?” Kai’sa mused to herself, looking down at her watch and gasping when she saw that it read 3 pm already.

When she got no response from Void she started to get suspicious. “Void, do you know why I’m here?”

**_I’m sure I don’t know anything._ **

****

“Void, please don’t lie to me.” Kai’sa sighed, standing up and rubbing her eyes until she fully took in how high up she was. “Oh shit.” She yelped when she looked down the building and saw the ground far below. God, she must be almost ten stories high.

**_I may have brought you here._ **

****

“Okay but why.”

**_Something was approaching your room and it felt dangerous._ **

****

Kai’sa rubbed her temped tiredly. “So, did you figure out what it was?”

**_It was synthetic, it wasn’t a living person but an object._ **

****

“Think it’s possible that someone wants you back? I mean, you were being experimented on in a lab.” Kai’sa offered. “But wait do you think that guy that broke into the lab wants to get you?”

**_It’s possible, but in that situation, he would either have to kill you or forcefully extract me from you._ **

****

“That’s not-” Kai’sa grimaced. “I’d rather not be killed, yeah.”

**_Yes, I figured as much._ **

****

Kai’sa hummed and looked down the building. “So, should I just jump?”

**_Go for it._ **

****

“Right,” Kai’sa mumbled, stepping back a few paces before running forward and jumping off the building.

Kai’sa didn’t scream as she descended and instead enjoyed the feeling of wind rushing past her. When she started nearing the ground she reached her arm out and shot a web at one of the buildings near her.

She tugged at the web and swung towards the building, avoiding a crashing meeting with the ground.

**_You’re getting better at this._ **

****

“Thanks, it’s becoming instinct now,” Kai’sa added. “It’s fun.”

**_Are we going back to the club?_ **

****

“Why would I?” Kai’sa asked, swinging around a lamp post and landing on yet another roof, jogging across its surface before swinging over to the next building.

**_Money mostly._ **

****

Kai’sa raised an eyebrow. “I have enough money, why would I need more?”

**_Well for one you could take Ahri on a fancy date._ **

****

“I don’t like what you’re implying,” Kai’sa muttered.

**_The only thing I’m implying is that you should get off your ass and ask her out._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes as she swung around another building. “Yeah not happening, she likes me as a friend and I’m fine with that.”

**_Whatever you say, but still don’t you want more money?_ **

****

“Right now no. I just want to focus on getting through school then that’s it.” Kai’sa stated, finally landing on the roof of her house and silently crawling through the window. “Well, this is giving me deja-vu.”

**_Don’t you have a girl to ask out?_ **

****

Kai’sa huffed, urging her second skin to retract itself into a pattern on her back. “When will you stop bugging me about that?”

**_When you finally ask her out._ **

****

“That’s never gonna happ-” Kai’sa was cut off by the insistent ringing of her phone. She reached for it and nearly tossed it away when she saw that the call was coming from Ahri.

**_Fate is on my side, now answer it._ **

****

Kai’sa pursed her lips but eventually accepted the call and held her phone to her ear. “Hey Ahri, what can I do for you?”

“Oh, hey Kai’sa, uh sorry I was just calling to know how you’re doing? Eve told me you were going through some stuff…” Ahri started nervously.

Kai’sa hummed, ignoring the goofy smile that made its way onto her face. “I’m fine Ahri don’t worry, I appreciate that you and Evelynn worry about me but I’m fine.”

Ahri hummed from the other line. “Okay good, by the way, how did you do with the math homework?”

“Eh fine I guess.” Kai’sa mused. “Question 5 was a little hard but I figured it out.”

“Hah, that’s already better than me.” Ahri laughed good naturally. “I only got to question 3 before giving up.”

Kai’sa bit her lip, pondering on what she was about to say. “If you want I can help you tomorrow? I’m free all day so I can go to your house to help with the questions.”

“You’re applying to be my own personal cute tutor.” Ahri teased. “But yeah Kai’sa I’d appreciate that. What if you come over around noon yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” Kai’sa stuttered out. “I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Kai Kai, see you tomorrow then.”

“See you Ahri.”

Kai’sa threw her phone back down onto her bed when the call disconnected and held her face in her hands.

**_She likes you._ **

****

“For the last time, she only likes me like a friend okay.” Kai’sa insisted

**_She literally called you for absolutely no reason and just wanted to talk to you._ **

****

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

**_Sounds like denial._ **

****

Kai’sa groaned. “Why would she like me? I’m literally nothing and she’s…perfect.”

**_Maybe she feels the same way about you?_ **

****

“Whatever, it’s none of my business.” Kai’sa mused. “My dumb crush is just that, a dumb crush and it’ll go away eventually.”

**_You don’t sound convinced._ **

****

“I am, convinced that is.” Kai’sa insisted. “I just need to give time for these feelings to die down.”

Void didn’t offer an answer to that so Kai’sa settled at her desk to finish her homework. Only at around midnight did she actually get up to go to bed.

* * *

Kai’sa was awakened by her alarm clock going off. She blearily blinked her eyes open and reached out to hit the snooze button before rolling back into her covers and shutting her eyes.

**_Shouldn’t you be getting up for your date with Ahri?_ **

****

Kai’sa grumbled sleepily. “It’s not a date and lemme sleep.”

**_Aw, but don’t you want to see Ahri again?_ **

****

“Shut up I’m tired,” Kai’sa mumbled, shoving her face into her pillow.

**Yes well, it’s like 10 am so I would get ready if I were you.**

Kai’sa groaned in annoyance but eventually tried to pull herself out of bed, ending up in a heap of limbs and covers on the floor. “Ow.”

**_Graceful._ **

****

“Stooop.” Kai’sa whined, pulling herself back up onto her bed and laying there for a few seconds.

**_Get up or I’ll do it for you._ **

****

“Fine okay geez,” Kai’sa mumbled, slowly standing and yawning. “Right so, breakfast.”

**_Your father made bacon so let’s go._ **

****

“How can you tell?” Kai’sa asked in confusion.

**_Just a feeling, go check._ **

****

Kai’sa heeded Void’s words, pulling a loose button up on and heading downstairs. As soon as she reached the threshold of the kitchen, she could smell the alluring scent of bacon frying. “Huh, you’re right.”

**_I usually am._ **

****

Well okay then, Kai’sa mused.

She slid into one of the seats at the table and laughed when she saw her dad distracting himself by flipping the spatula in his hand. “Smells good dad.”

Kassadin jumped slightly but smiled when he saw Kai’sa. “Look who’s finally up, want some bacon and eggs?”

“Yes please.” Kai’sa laughed, her dad flipped the requested food into a plate and handed it to Kai’sa. “Thanks, dad.”

“No problem kiddo.” He answered, going back to cooking.

Kai’sa added some ketchup to her plate and began eating.

**_Meat._ **

****

I see someone’s a carnivore, Kai’sa joked as she bit off a piece of bacon.

**_Well, you need meat on you too, you used to be literally skin and bones. You can’t survive on salads you know._ **

****

I was not skin and bones, Kai’sa argued back.

**_Yes, you were, now eat this protein._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes but did so.

This whole bonding thing isn’t going to make me wanna eat raw meat or drink blood right?

**_Literally, fuck off._ **

****

* * *

By noon Kai’sa was rushing around her room, getting ready for her date-

No.

Getting ready for her study session with Ahri.

Kai’sa threw on a pair of pants and some random hoodie she found on the floor before rushing back down the stairs with her socks in her hands. “Dad I’m going to Ahri’s. I’ll be back in two hours.”

“Okay, be careful,” Kassadin called back. Kai’sa waved at him before exiting the house.

**_Right so, we’re just gonna help her with homework?_ **

****

“Yes, only homework,” Kai’sa stressed, adjusting the strap of the bag on her back.

**_Yeah, sure whatever._ **

****

Kai’sa chuckled at Void’s whining tone as she walked down the sidewalk. Ahri’s house was maybe a ten-minute walk away from hers so Kai’sa figured she might as well walk there.

Halfway through the walk Void spoke up.

**_We’re being followed._ **

****

Kai’sa froze.

**_No don’t…Ugh never mind._ **

****

“What do I do?” Kai’sa muttered.

**_Just, go into that alley over there._ **

****

Kai’sa obeyed Void’s words and carefully stepped to the side, catching a glance of the four men that were following her before she entered the alley.

**_Keep walking all the way to the end, we don’t want witnesses._ **

****

“Are we going to kill them?” Kai’sa hissed urgently.

**_Maybe._ **

****

“Hey, you, stop right there.”

Kai’sa grumbled at hearing someone calling her. She turned around and tiredly looked at the men who were blocking the exit of the alley. “Hi, do I know you?”

One of the men huffed and spat in her direction. “Do you seriously not remember me bitch? Eh who cares, I’ll make sure you remember me well after this.” He laughed sardonically, cracking his knuckles to intimidate Kai’sa.

**_Wait isn’t that the guy you beat the other day?_ **

****

Ooooh him, Kai’sa thought.

“Ah well, what exactly have I done to you?” Kai’sa asked, feigning confusion.

“Tsh, you’ll know soon.” The man let out in annoyance, charging at Kai’sa. She stared at him unimpressed, he was using the same tactic he had used during their fight and he had lost then, why did he think it would work now?

Kai’sa brought her knee up and winced when it made contact against that man’s nose with a deafening crack.

**Wow, nice.**

The man groaned, clutching his bleeding nose tightly and glaring up at Kai’sa. “You little-” Kai’sa brought her fist down against his head, knocking him out instantly.

**_Nice Kai’sa._ **

****

Huh, thanks, Kai’sa mused before turning her attention to the other three men in front of her. “Anyone wanna go next?” She asked, not actually expecting all of them to run at her.

**_I take back everything I said._ **

****

“Oh, fuck off,” Kai’sa mumbled, crouching down into a fighting stance and waiting for the first man to be close enough for her to punch him straight between the eyes. Once he crumbled to the floor, Kai’sa spun around and aimed a kick at the second man’s head, effectively knocking him out.

The third man scrambled to pull something out of his pocket and Kai’sa nearly had a heart attack when she recognized the gun in his hand. The man shakily aimed it at her and stuttered out. “S-stay back. Please if you let me go I won’t do anything please.”

Kai’sa stiffly looked the man up and down, he could kill her with one shot but instead, he wanted her to let him go? Well sure.

“Go!” Kai’sa stated, nodding towards him. “But if I see you anywhere near me I will kill you.” The man yipped, nodding frantically before running out of the alley.

**_Kill him? Wow, Kai’sa I’m so proud._ **

****

“Why on earth would you be proud?”

**_Babies first threat._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes at that. “Yeah well, it was a bluff. I wouldn’t have killed him.”

**_Pussy._ **

****

“EXCUSE ME WHAT?”

* * *

“Okay this is fine, she’ll come over I’ll offer her a drink and food then we’ll go work. Yeah, that’s a good plan.”

“Are you going to keep talking to yourself with me listening or can I hang up?”

Ahri whined at Evelynn’s comment and fell back onto her bed. “Eeeeeve, this is serious.”

Evelynn hummed from the other line. “Yes, very important carry on Foxy.”

“You’re mocking me.”

“Of course.”

Ahri pouted in annoyance. “Guess I’ll ask someone else for help.”

“Literally who? No one else knows about your not-so-little crush and if anyone besides me knew you’d be ruined cause little Kai Kai’s reputation is very low.” Evelynn stated casually with a. slightly accusing tilt to her tone.

“Well okay you didn’t have to be so honest,” Ahri mumbled guiltily.

Evelynn sighed. “Look, I’m pretty sure Kai’sa likes you at least as a friend so honestly I don’t see what’s holding you back darling.”

“Uh,” Ahri uttered. “The fact that if I ever admit to her that I like-like her she’s gonna leave me?”

“Like-like? What are you Ahri? Ten? Regardless, little Kai’sa is the kind of person who would, upon finding out that you like her, platonically date you to see if she’ll return your feelings. And that’s only if she doesn’t already return your feelings.”

Ahri hummed at Evelynn’s words. “I guess, but still I want to wait more. We just started talking and hanging out again.”

“That’s fine Ahri,” Evelynn reassured. “Just don’t stall for too long or Kai’sa may find someone else.”

Ahri was about to retort when a knock sounded from downstairs. “I’ll get it, dad.” Ahri yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

“Am I correct in assuming little Kai’sa is there?” Evelynn drawled teasingly.

“Yes, she’s here so I’m gonna hang up Eve.” Ahri rushed out as she fumbled with the doorknob.

Evelynn hummed. “Well, good luck Foxy. Don’t fuck this up.” She said before hanging up.

“Right,” Ahri mumbled, pocketing her phone as she opened the door and was met with Kai’sa’s smiling face

“Hey, Ahri.” Kai’sa greeted happily.

Ahri smiled at Kai’sa and stepped to the side to allow her in. “Hi Kai Kai, come in, make yourself at home.”

“Thanks, Ahri,” Kai’sa stated, stepping into the familiar house. Well, it was still as big as it had been before.

**_Now confess._ **

What kind of fucking request is that? Kai’sa internally yelled.

“Alright so, we’re gonna work in the living room if you’re fine with that. Can I get you a drink or anything?” Ahri asked in quick succession.

Kai’sa hummed. “I’ll have some water actually, it’s really hot outside.”

Ahri laughed. “Okay, you can go sit and I’ll be right back.”

Kai’sa sat on the couch and lightly bounced against the soft cushioning.

**_So, you’re not gonna make a move?_ **

****

“For the last time, n-” Kai’sa muttered but she was cut off by her phone going off. She reached into her pocket and brought her phone to her ear. “Hello, this is Kai’sa, who is this?” Kai’sa asked.

“Miss Kai’sa? This is the police department, w have some bad news.” The person on the other line said in a curt tone.

Kai’sa stood from the couch, gaining Ahri’s attention as she walked back into the living room. “What do you mean bad news? What happened?”

“A man broke into your house, he stole a few valuables but nothing big-”

“Stop dodging the question, what is the bad news?” Kai’sa asked frantically, hoping that it wasn’t what she thought it was.

The person on the other line sighed. “Very well, it’s your father.”

“What about my father?”

“I am sorry but he was killed in the crossfires.”

Kai’sa fell back onto the couch in shock, clutching the phone like a life-line. She vaguely heard Void and Ahri trying to console her but all she could hear was the words the person had told her playing on a loop in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL THIS Got anGStY


	8. Vengeance is a dish best served cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to cry sometimes, it reminds us that we're human.

Well, things could have gone better. As soon Kai’sa hung up Ahri suggested that she drive her back to her house.

Kai’sa nodded numbly and followed Ahri outside to the girl’s car. She was glad for both Ahri and Void’s comforting presence. Void was staying quiet for once but was clearly trying to give its version of a hug.

Ahri kept throwing cautious glances towards Kai’sa, torn between wanting to help and letting Kai’sa have space. She elected to place her hand, palm up, in between them. Ahri felt a dull tug in her chest when Kai’sa reached out and slowly wrapped her fingers around Ahri’s hand. She squeezed back comfortingly before focusing back on the road.

Kai’sa sat silently in the passenger seat, only partially registering Ahri’s comforting hand. There were a tumultuous range of emotions running wild in her mind and she didn’t know what to do about it. On one hand, she was devastated that her dad was dead, like actually dead, and on the other, she was mad at herself for leaving. If she hadn’t left the house maybe her father would still be alive.

**_Kai’sa, this is not your fault._ **

****

But it was wasn’t it? She had the strength to protect her dad yet she had left him vulnerable and alone.

**_Kai’sa no. You could not have known that this would have happened. The only person to blame here is the one who actually killed your father._ **

****

I don’t know, Kai’sa thought, curling up into herself.

**_What would help you feel like you’re not at fault?_ **

****

I don’t know, I don’t know anything I’m just some stupid kid who got these powers that I clearly don’t deserve since I can’t use them for the right things, Kai’sa internally berated herself.

**_…Kai’sa you can’t read the future, you’re still only human and you should not be expected to protect everyone-_ **

****

Well, maybe I should.

**_Kai’sa no._ **

****

Kai’sa gripped the fabric of her pants with her free hand as she began rocking back and forth.

**_Kai’sa please this isn’t your fault._ **

****

Fine I guess, Kai’sa let go of the issue was Ahri pulled up into her driveway. Ahri unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Kai’sa whose eyes were fixed on the cars with blaring lights parked outside her house, most likely the police. “Kai’sa, if you don’t want to deal with this today you can stay over okay? It’s okay to want a break.”

“I’m fine,” Kai’sa mumbled, managing to smile a little as she looked at Ahri. “I’ll be fine. Thank you for driving me here. I’ll deal with everything from here.”

“Hey Kai.” Ahri squeezed Kai’sa’s hand comfortingly. “I know you might want to be alone but I’m here if you ever want to talk, or if you want a distraction from this. I’ve been told I’m good at distracting.”

Kai’sa chuckled. “Thanks for the offer Ahri, I might take you up on that. I’ll go then.” Kai’sa finished awkwardly, moving to open the door.”

Ahri watched silently as Kai’sa stepped out of the car and walked over towards the hoard of police officers. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and sighed, fuck she should have offered to stay with Kai’sa, her dad was just killed for fucks sake, she needed a friend. But could Ahri even be considered a friend at this point?

This day couldn’t have been worst.

Kai’sa mutely listened to the officers explaining to her what had happened. Void was busying itself with making random comments at whatever the officers told Kai’sa and if she was being honest, it was kind of comforting.

**_So, how many homicide cases do you think this one solved?_ **

****

None, Kai’sa mused, he seems young.

**_Can’t fault you there._ **

“Listen, miss, as per protocol you won’t be able to live in the house for the next five weeks, just to be safe-”

“What!?” Kai’sa yelled. “What do you mean? Where am I supposed to stay then?”

The officer held his hands up to calm Kai’sa. “Don’t worry miss, we’ve spoken with your father’s emergency contact and he has agreed to house you for the next few weeks.”

“Who?” Kai’sa asked, not having a clue who could even be in her emergency contacts. She didn’t have any relatives that she knew of anyways, nor any that particularly wanted to be involved in her life.

The officer hummed. “A certain Mr. Shen. He should be arriving shortly.”

Kai’sa remained silent at that, well that wasn’t surprising, she should have expected that.

**_Is that the same man who offered to let you work with him?_ **

****

Yeah, he owns a garage and he figured I could help with the mechanic work, Kai’sa explained.

**_Then that’s good, right? He knows you right?_ **

****

I guess.

“Well, I’ll leave you then. We have more work to do.” The officer let out awkwardly and went back to join his colleagues.

**_Now what?_ **

****

“Guess we wait for Mr. Shen to come get me.” Kai’sa mused, moving to sit on the sidewalk. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

**_Shouldn’t you go get stuff from your room?_ **

****

“There’s nothing of value up there,” Kai’sa muttered.

**_But, your money._ **

****

“If the guy really robbed the house then he would have found the money. It’s not like I went out of my way to hide it.” Kai’sa mumbled back, staring down at the ants that were crawling on the ground in disarray.

**_Oh yeah. Well, what. If we-_ **

****

“Kai’sa?”

Kai’sa looked up at the person in front of her and offered a weak smile. “Hey, Mr. Shen.”

The aging man smiled down at her sadly and helped her stand. “Hello Kai’sa, I’m sorry for your father.”

“It’s fine,” Kai’sa assured. “Well, it’s not but I’ll be fine.”

Shen nodded at Kai’sa’s statement slowly. “Alright, would you like to go get your stuff from your room?”

Kai’sa shrugged. “I’ll go get some stuff then. I’ll be back in a minute.”

**_He seems nice._ **

****

That would be because he is, Kai’sa mused as she was allowed to step into her house and led up to her room.

**_Well, that’s a good thing right?_ **

****

Hmm, Kai’sa thought as she sorted through her closet, grabbing some clothes and shoving them into a bag. The officer who had accompanied her up to her room leaned against the doorframe silently, letting her go through her stuff.

**_Are you only getting clothes?_ **

****

I mean, my school supplies too, Kai’sa added.

**_Um, you don’t wanna take a break from school? I mean, your father just died._ **

****

I can still learn, besides I don’t want to be behind too much, Kai’sa explained. She slung her bag full of clothes onto her back before stepping out of her room and heading downstairs.

**_Okay yeah, but don’t you need time to mentally process everything? I may not be human but I’m pretty sure there’s such a thing as trauma._ **

****

Kai’sa sighed, that’s different, she thought as she walked out of her house and towards Mr. Shen who was still waiting for her at the edge of the sidewalk.

“Are you ready Kai’sa?” Shen asked kindly.

Kai’sa gestured towards her bag of clothes and nodded. “Yeah.” Shen nodded and turned to lead her towards his car. Kai’sa silently moved to the passenger side of the car when Shen unlocked the doors of the red car.

She sat in her seat and buckled her seatbelt before leaning back and staring out the window. Shen eventually sat in the driver’s seat and moved the car onto the road.

Kai’sa watched as they sped past houses and trees, silently wondering how she was going to get through these next few weeks. Wait she could-

**_Kai’sa no._ **

****

She jumped slightly at Void’s insistent tone. What?

**_Don’t ask to work for him,_ **

****

Why not?

**_Just give it time okay._ **

****

Kai’sa sighed but let the issue go. There were other things she could do anyways.

When Shen finally pulled up in front of what Kai’sa knew was his house she turned towards him and smiled gratefully. “Thank you for agreeing to let me stay with you, I know it probably isn’t ideal.”

“Kai’sa it’s alright, don’t worry about me okay. Right now it’s your comfort that I’m more concerned with.” Shen assured, smiling at her warmly.

Kai’sa nodded. “Alright, so is it okay if I just stay alone for a little?”

Shen nodded. “Of course, I’ll just show you your room and you can get settled.”

“Thank you,” Kai’sa added quietly as she followed Shen out of the car and into the house.

Shen gestured for her to leave her shoes in the entrance near the door before speaking. “Your room is the first on the left.” He said, gesturing towards the stairs. “I won’t bother you tonight but if you’re hungry I’ll leave leftovers in the fridge alright?”

“Yeah,” Kai’sa muttered. “Thanks again.”

Shen smiled. “It’s nothing Kai’sa don’t worry about it.” Kai’sa smiled appreciatively at him one more time before heading upstairs.

**_Well, that was pleasant._ **

****

“I can’t even tell if you’re being sarcastic anymore,” Kai’sa mumbled, opening the door to her room and throwing her bag onto the bed.

**_Oh, I’m being serious._ **

****

Kai’sa hummed in acknowledgment. “Right, so can you track down who killed my dad?”

Void remained silent for a moment before speaking.

**_Shouldn’t you be mourning?_ **

****

“Why?”

**_Isn’t it normal for humans to cry over the passing of loved ones?_ **

****

“I guess so, but what’s the point? Crying won’t bring my dad back.” Kai’sa muttered, throwing herself onto the bed in her temporary room. “All I can do is avenge him.”

**_I suppose that can help._ **

****

“So can you track them down or not?” Kai’sa asked again.

**Yes I can, but I’ll have to take complete control-**

“Do it then.” Kai’sa cut Void off immediately. Void paused, surprised by Kai’sa’s determination but it figured that this could help its host get past this.

**_Alright, I’ll get this done quickly._ **

****

“Yeah, but when you get to them give me back control. I want to see them.” Kai’sa added.

**_As you wish._ **

****

And Kai’sa’s vision went dark

****

* * *

When Kai’sa regained control she was in a small apartment from the looks of it.

“Void where am I?” She asked lowly.

**_This is where the trail led, the man is in there._ **

****

Kai’sa focused on the door that Void was leading her to. “So it was a man. You don’t think-”

**_Yes, it is him._ **

****

Kai’sa clenched her fist in anger, so if she hadn’t let that man go earlier then her father would still be alive.

**_Don’t blame yourself again, the only one who is responsible for your father’s death is standing behind that door._ **

****

Kai’sa hummed in agreement, stepping forward and kicking the door open.

The man inside the room yelped and backed away from the door, staring in astonishment when he saw Kai’sa standing there with a condescending smile.

“Y-you? What are you doing here? I-I could sue you for this!” He stuttered out.

Kai’sa stepped into the room and hummed. “I told you to leave me alone and that extended to my family.” Kai’sa let out in a low tone. “Remember what I said I would do if you didn’t heed my warning?”

The man’s eyes widened in fear as he backed away from Kai’sa. She laughed at his fear and took a step forwards, letting her second skin cover her completely but this time she could tell that it was slightly different than usual. Judging by the man’s horrified face she had morphed into something much different than what her second skin usually did to her.

“Oh, you don’t remember?” Kai’sa growled angrily.

The man frantically held his hands up and yelled out. “You said that you would kill you, okay that’s what you said. Please leave me alone!”

Kai’sa chuckled, unfazed by how low her voice had become. “Oh, did you not hear yourself? I’m not gonna let you go.”

The fear in the man’s eyes was obvious as he trembled. “Y-You’re going to-”

“Yes.” Kai’sa laughed. “I’m going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive lost the motivation to do anything but here I am, updating


	9. Fight it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'sa isn't the only lovesick fool in this fic
> 
> also wheres akali?

Kai’sa found out one thing upon waking up.

She did not like waking up covered in blood.

Kai’sa groaned as she sat up (in a bed? When the fuck?) and rubbed her head in confusion. “What happened?” She mumbled, getting kind of annoyed at the amount of times she was waking up in random places with no memory of how she got there.

**_You killed a man. The one who killed your father_ **

Void explained simply. “Ah.” Kai’sa sighed. “Well, I did say I would kill him if he went after me or my family.”

**You’re awfully calm about this.**

“I think the shock still needs time to kick in but for now I’m fine.” Kai’sa shrugged, grimacing at her blood-covered hands. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

**_Yeah, probably._ **

****

“Aren’t I in this state because of you?” Kai’sa accused light-heartedly.

**_Nope, this was all you. You just went completely feral and tore him limb from li-_ **

****

Kai’sa immediately cut in. “Yeah okay I’d rather not hear all the gruesome details thank you very much.” She stood from her bed and dug through her bag, looking for a change of clothes. “This is gonna be a pain to clean up.” She mumbled in annoyance, taking in more of her bloodstained self.

**_Just get some soap and water and you should be fine._ **

****

“You really think soap and water are gonna fix this?” Kai’sa asked, clearly not convinced.

**_Sure why not._ **

****

Kai’sa hummed. “I guess. Also, can you maybe do something like turning off your consciousness when I shower? It’s for privacy’s sake.” She mumbled.

**_Yeah sure._ **

****

“Fantastic,” Kai’sa said to herself, grabbing her change of clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

“Eve I don’t want to bother her okay.” Ahri mumbled into her pillow in desolation.

Evelynn watched with a bored expression as Ahri screamed into her pillow. “I hardly think that you wondering if she’s okay would qualify as bothering.” She stated, flipping through the magazine on her lap.

Ahri groaned, rolling to her side. “But maybe she wants to be alone. I shouldn’t bother her.”

“You’re friends no? I’m sure she’d appreciate you worrying for her.” Evelynn sighed, throwing her magazine on Ahri’s bedside table. “Don’t overthink it Foxy.”

“How am I not supposed to overthink it? I don’t know what having a parent die is like.” Ahri rambled on while Evelynn stared at her unimpressed.

“Yeah first of all, I’m right here and second of all, don’t think of it like that.” Evelynn started. “Don’t talk to her like she’s just the fact that her father died yeah. She hasn’t changed or anything.”

Ahri hummed. “You’re right. I’m just panicking.”

“Yes clearly.” Evelynn teased. “Though you’ve never been good at talking with people that you’re genuinely interested in.”

“Hey!” Ahri yelled indignantly. “I’m good at talking to people.”

Evelynn hummed. “Ah yes of course. Which is why you haven’t confessed to little Kai’sa yet.”

Ahri pouted in annoyance. “Says you. When are you going to confess to Akali?”

“Unlike you I have a plan on how I’m going to confess,” Evelynn stated matter-of-factly. “What exactly do you have?”

“I’m trying okay,” Ahri whined. “It’s just, I’ve been so separated from Kai’sa for so long, and now that we finally were starting to talk again this happens. I don’t want to treat her like some fragile piece of glass but I also don’t want to be insensitive you know?”

Evelynn hummed. “I suppose that makes sense. You’ll have to find the balance in that.”

“But Eve.” Ahri sat up. “Aren’t you good at talking with people?”

“Hmm, you flatter me Foxy.” Evelynn chuckled. “But in this specific situation, you need to deal with this.”

Ahri sighed. “But whyyyy?”

Evelynn shrugged. “It’s not my problem.”

“Helpful as ever I see.” Ahri mumbled in annoyance, chucking a pillow at Evelynn who casually caught it and threw it back at Ahri.

“I try darling.” Evelynn teased. “But anyways shouldn’t you get to calling Kai’sa instead of complaining to me?”

Ahri exhaled loudly. “But maybe she wants to be alone-”

“Okay fine, you can wait if you want.” Evelynn sighed. “I’m gonna go though so have fun figuring out how you want to start talking to Kai’sa again.”

“Don’t leave meee.” Ahri whined to which Evelynn simply rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Foxy, I have stuff to get done today.” Evelynn explained. “I’ll call you later alright, just rest for now I suppose.”

Ahri grumbled but waved at Evelynn when she moved to leave. “Fine I guess. See you later Eve.”

Evelynn fixed her sunglasses on her face and grinned at Ahri. “Don’t be discouraged Foxy. I’m sure Kai’sa likes you well enough.”

And with those parting words Evelynn left, leaving Ahri to lay in bed and contemplate how she should deal with her totally not huge crush on Kai’sa.

* * *

A few hours later, Evelynn stepped back into the warehouse where she had seen Kai’sa a few days prior and wasn’t surprised to see the same girl sitting at the bar awkwardly as she played with the straw in her drink.

Evelynn silently slid into the stool next to Kai’sa and gestured for the bartender to get her something. She glanced at Kai’sa who was still quietly staring into her drink. “What are you drinking?”

“Lemonade,” Kai’sa mumbled, not even lifting her head to look at Evelynn.

Evelynn chuckled a little at that answer. “You come to a bar and order lemonade? Well aren’t you just something else.”

“Hmm, is there something wrong with lemonade?” Kai’sa asked genuinely, bringing the straw up to her mouth and taking a small sip.

“Of course not darling. I’ve just never seen someone order straight lemonade from a bar.” Evelynn laughed.

Kai’sa hummed. “Well, it’s technically a virgin mojito but same difference I suppose.”

“Hmm, good choice.” Evelynn stated. “So, what are you doing back here again?”

“I just needed to get away from everything I guess.” Kai’sa sighed. “Just wanted to be alone and forget.”

Evelynn tilted her head towards the bartender who handed her her drink before looking back at Kai’sa. “Would you like me to leave you alone then?”

Kai’sa thought for a few moments before shaking her head. “No, you’re presence isn’t bothering me.”

“Hmm, well I would suggest you have something stronger than that.” Evelynn gestured towards Kai’sa’s half-finished drink. “If you want to forget anything.”

“Yeah.” Kai’sa mumbled. “But I don’t want to get drunk in here.” She said, looking around at the different groups of people around the bar.

Evelynn hummed. “I can respect that. So you just came here to blow off some steam?” She asked with interest.

Kai’sa shrugged. “I guess so, but I haven’t really found a way to blow off steam.”

“Sex always works.” Evelynn answered offhandedly.

Kai’sa choked on her drink, hitting her chest a few times as she tried to catch her breath. “W-what? I’m not gonna have sex for no reason.”

Evelynn laughed. “Just a suggestion darling. It is a way that people blow off steam.”

“Hmm.” Kai’sa hummed absentmindedly.

Evelynn sighed. “Fighting is another outlet-”

“I’ll take that.” Kai’sa answered immediately.

“Eager aren’t you?” Evelynn joked. “I thought you didn’t want to fight anymore?”

Kai’sa sat up and exhaled loudly. “I shouldn’t, but if it can help me get rid of this feeling then yeah.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Evelynn stated. “So, are you ready for a match then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kai’sa mumbled. “I expected you to be more against this if I’m being honest.”

Evelynn laughed. “Now now cutie I’ve never been one to go against watching people with bulging muscles fight until someone is unconscious.”

Kai’sa looked down at her uncovered stomach and pressed down. “I don’t have bulging muscles…”

“Mhm, whatever you say darling.” Evelynn teased, sliding off of her chair. “They’re having a free for all.”

“Free..For all?” Kai’sa asked in confusion.

Evelynn nodded. “Yep, two people fight and the person who loses is replaced by whoever wants to challenge them. The winner gets about five hundred grand.” Evelynn stated, grinning broadly.

“I-” Kai’sa started, not knowing where to go with her sentence. Evelynn tilted her head slightly, extending her hand towards Kai’sa and nodding towards the crowd around the ring at the other end of the bar.

Kai’sa stared down at Evelynn’s hand and sighed heavily before accepting the hand and letting Evelynn lead her towards the crowd.

People parted for Evelynn as she stepped closer to the ring, Kai’sa was thankful for that, though she didn’t like how half of the men turned to look at her with looks that she was too uncomfortable to look at more.

Kai’sa looked up just in time to see someone get knocked against the ropes on one end of the ring. She jumped in surprise as the person’s opponent ran forward and slammed the man back against the ropes with a punch.

Evelynn rolled her eyes as the man was thrown out of the ring completely. Kai’sa stared with wide eyes as the man’s body fell to the ground with a loud thump. “Oh shit.” She mumbled.

“Enjoy the show darling.” Evelynn teased.

Kai’sa gestured up towards the ring. “Shouldn’t I go up?”

Evelynn patted Kai’sa’s arm and shook her head. “No see, you want to wait for it to get to the point where no one wants to go up so you don’t tire yourself out.”

“Huh, good plan.” Kai’sa mumbled.

“Hmm.” Evelynn gestured towards the man standing in the middle of the ring. “See him, he’s going to be beating people left and right. And when it gets to the point where no one wants to fight him you’ll go. He’ll be tired out and when you beat him no one will want to fight you.”

Kai’sa was impressed with Evelynn’s conclusion. Sure she knew that Evelynn wasn’t stupid, far from it if her grades were anything to go by but this level of analysis was not what she expected to hear from her. “That’s a good idea.”

Evelynn winked at her playfully. “Most of my ideas are good darling. You’d do well to remember that.” From the look on Evelynn’s face Kai’sa guessed that she was saying that lightheartedly so Kai’sa simply laughed in response.

“Maybe I should.”

Kai’sa watched maybe ten or so fights and that same man was still standing on the ring. She looked around when he had knocked out his fifteenth or so opponent and no one moved up to fight him.

He grinned and held his arm up as if he had won already.

Evelynn elbowed Kai’sa and nodded for her to get up on the ring. “Go one then.”

Kai’sa sighed and pulled herself up onto the ring, surprising the guy who was already standing there.

“Hah.” He laughed, gesturing around. “Well well well, won’t you look at this. A child wanders onto the ring.”

Kai’sa nervously picked at her nails when laughter erupted from the crowd of people around the ring.

**_Ignore them, you could bury all of them in five seconds flat._ **

Huh, you’ve been quiet for a while, Kai’sa mused

**_I was giving you a break, now then shall we?_ **

****

Kai’sa hummed, let’s get this done quickly yeah?

**With pleasure.**

“So kid.” The guy teased. “Why don’t you walk right back off the ring and let me collect my money yeah? I don’t really like hitting kids, much less girls.”

Kai’sa’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and crouched down into a fighting stance. The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “So be it.”

She didn’t wait for him to properly get ready before sidestepping and aiming a punch at his head. He ducked and went to kick her stomach. The blow connected and pushed her back against the ropes of the ring but Kai’sa used the momentum to throw herself back towards the guy.

Kai’sa narrowed her eyes when her opponent tried to kick her again, that trick wouldn’t work on her again. She used his leg as leverage to jump up and kick him across the face, hard.

She fell back onto the floor of the ring and watched as. Her opponent didn’t move to stand up. Kai’sa turned back towards the crowd and was glad when no one moved to contest her position, at least that was that.

Evelynn nodded at her with a proud-looking smile and Kai’sa could feel a smile creeping onto her face.

**_Well that’s a good five hundred grand in your bank account right?_ **

****

Yeah, Kai’sa answered.

**_Thought about what you want to use it for? Actually, let’s get food I’m starving._ **

****

Kai’sa rolled her eyes, let me collect the money first okay, then we’ll deal with filling the bottomless pit that u gave me as a stomach.

**_Funny._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


End file.
